


незаметное

by hyuna_house



Category: SHINee
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25076056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuna_house/pseuds/hyuna_house
Summary: Джонхен из тех людей, что обладают таким огромным количеством яростных, слишком сильных для них чувств, что они не могут справиться с ними сами.
Relationships: Kim Jonghyun/Lee Taemin
Kudos: 2





	незаметное

Тэмин очень хорошо связывает его по рукам — до локтей почти, и привязывает их к изголовью кровати. Он сосредоточен, мягко закрепляя узлы, и почти не смотрит на Джонхена. Тот расслаблен под его руками, мерно дышит, изредка поджимая губы.  
Его ноги Тэмин тоже вяжет к кровати.  
Так, чтобы Джонхен почти не мог двигаться.  
Потому что Тэмин собирается его довести.  
 _Разговаривать с ним._  
До тех пор пока Джонхен не начнет кричать на него, злиться, огрызаться.  
Пока с того не упадет его вечная маска всем улыбающегося, сглаживающего конфликты.  
Тэмин будет злить его, пока не заскрипит изголовье кровати от того, насколько сильно Джонхен пытается вырваться из веревок. Пока красивое лицо Джонхена не исказится от бессильной ярости, с которой он ничего не может сделать.  
Только кричать в лицо улыбающемуся Тэмину.  
Тому, который сначала доводит его до предела возбуждения ерзая по нему, ягодицами и членом, обтирается, трогает себя, выгибаясь, и почти не отводит взгляд, а потом — только слова.  
 _Едкие_  
— Что, думаешь ты такой умный? Думаешь, блять, я не заметил, насколько у тебя сегодня не было сил доделывать репетицию, а ты все равно продолжал? Думаешь, что можешь что-то от меня скрыть?  
Джонхен отворачивается, отводит взгляд, но Тэмин бьёт его по лицу так, чтобы тот снова смотрел на него.  
— Я не разрешал отворачиваться.

Джонхен шипит, но взгляд больше не отводит.

А Тэмин продолжает улыбаться. Сжимает пальцами шею Джонхена, выгибая его на кровати. Потом отпускает и ведёт ногтями вниз по его груди.  
Джонхен плохо терпит боль, его очень легко довести до его предела.

Это не то, что было нужно сегодня.  
Сегодня это не совсем _наказание._

Джонхен и так слишком много терпел сегодня, и Тэмин _знал_ , что ему очень больно.

Он должен помочь ему выпустить эту боль.

И чем больше Тэмин говорит, тем сложнее Джонхену держать лицо.  
Если Тэмин видит, что его слова немного не дошли, не попали в цель — он добавляет боль. Но только немного.

Когда Джонхен начинает ругаться сквозь зубы, Тэмин мысленно усмехается, и понимает, что он на верном пути.

Через пять минут Джонхен кричит на него — о том, как сильно Тэмин его заебал, как он все не может от него отъебаться, что ему от него нужно, и неужели он не может завалить, наконец, ебало.  
— У, какой ты молодец. Нет, мой хороший, я не замолчу, пока не услышу все, что мне от тебя нужно.

Джонхен _рычит._

Тэмин видит грань,  
И переступает через нее.

Он снова бьёт его по лицу.  
Джонхен вскрикивает и резко зажмуривается.  
А потом открывает глаза, смотрит на Тэмина.  
Тэмин любуется на его красное лицо, приоткрытые тяжёлым дыханием губы, раздувающиеся ноздри и след от пощёчины, краснеющий с каждой секундой  
 _Он такой красивый.  
_  
— Ну что?  
— Я тебя ненавижу.- Джонхен говорит очень низко, с явной угрозой, как будто забывая про веревки. — Я ещё никого не ненавидел так сильно, как тебя.

Тэмин замахивается на него снова, наслаждаясь дрожью Джонхена в ответ на это движение, но не бьёт.  
Ласково проводит ладонью по красной щеке,  
наклоняется к уху.

— Это неправда, мой хороший. Ещё ни одного человека в мире ты не ненавидел сильнее, чем себя.

И Джонхен взрывается. Он кричит, поднимаясь дугой на кровати, дёргает руками, пытается отстраниться от Тэмина, который так близко, греет теплом, даже говоря такие вещи и Джонхен ненавидит ненавидит ненавидит себя за то что ему хочется  
Быть ещё ближе.

— Ненавижу тебя! Как же меня это всё заебало! Я не могу больше терпеть, тебя, больного ублюдка, которому все никак не отъебаться от меня. Я не хочу, чтобы кто-то замечал, как я себя чувствую, это блять, ничьё дело. Никого это не касается кроме меня! — он дышит быстро и поверхностно, и красные пятна стекают с лица на шею и грудь, и следа на щеке почти не видно теперь ( _даже жалко_ ).  
Тэмин нежно целует его за ухом.

— Это неправда. Это касается меня. Потому что я тебя люблю, Джонхен.  
Джонхен в ответ просто кричит. Уже без слов. Напрягается всем телом, так, что каждая мышца его идеального тела прорисовывается отчётливо.  
 _Красивый._  
Тэмин спокойно держит ладонь на его груди, нависая над ним, пока Джонхен продолжает кричать, не единым звуком — постоянно выходя из запасов вдоха, но со своей обычной упертостью, продолжая, напрягая связки, как часто делает на сцене, только теперь это не для того, чтобы было хорошо слышно.  
Теперь это потому, что он больше ничего не терпит.  
Тэмин ждёт, пока Джонхен устанет, мягко гладит его по груди.

Ещё минута и у того почти не остаётся сил — он, наконец, падает обратно на кровать, дрожа всем телом, и эта дрожь переходит в смех. Он смеется, а лицо перекашивает совсем неподходящим выражением: Тэмин вздрагивает от того, сколько боли он видит.

А потом, без перехода, Джонхен начинает рыдать.  
Тэмин подрывается, отвязывает его руки от кровати и между собой, и Джонхен тут же изо всех сил прижимает их к груди, пытаясь перевернуться на бок, не прекращая плакать. Тэмин с силой прижимает его к себе, протискивает руку под шею, закидывает на него ногу и гладит по волосам.  
шепчет  
— Мой хороший, хороший Джонхен, ты такой замечательный, я не знаю, как тебе это показать. Ты сияешь ярче всех, даже когда не стараешься, ты всегда заметный, всегда идеальный, всегда такой настоящий. Все в порядке, любимый, все в порядке.  
Он укачивает Джонхена в своих руках до тех пор, пока его не перестает трясти.

До тех пор, пока тот не находит силы разжать руки и несмело обнять Тэмина в ответ.  
 _Все будет хорошо._


End file.
